Homeless mother
by kato kurosaki
Summary: "Huaaa Si-siapa kalian! Dan kenapa  kalian  telanjang seperti itu!" teriak Rukia kaget. Ketika melihat pemandangan di ruangan sauna itu.  gomen kalau summary-nya gaje hehehe..   . gak pandai buat summary aku. RnR plissss hhe
1. Chapter 1:

**Disclamer **: **Bleach** punya om **Tite Kubo**, saya Cuma pinjem

chara'x doank kok.. hhe

**Rated **: T.

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Drama.

**Starring : Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen Sousuke, Renji Abarai**, and many more.. *Bletak.._'bilang aja males ngetik_..' hhe

**Warning** : **EYD** yang kurang sempurna, **Typo **yang _Mungkin_ bertebaran, **Gaje** dan hal-hal **Nista** lainx.. hha

Oh iya, buat yang minat dan suka sama fic saya, silakan baca. terus yang gak suka tapi udah terlanjur buka fic saya paksain aja buat baca ye.. hohoho XD*Maksa* hha

So enjoyed this fic guys^^..

**Homeless Mother**

Chapter 1 : **Me VS Six Strange Sons**

"Hoaaam.." Seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh dengan beberapa tambalan disana-sini keluar dari sebuah gubuk kardus sambil menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Nama gadis itu adalah Rukia. Parasnya cukup cantik meskipun penampilannya sangat lusuh+kotor, memiliki kulit putih dibalik baju dan wajahnya yang kotor oleh debu, bermata bulat dengan sepasang bola mata indah berwarna Violet, rambutnya sebahu berwarna hitam dan berpostur tubuh pendek. Hmm di usianya yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun ini, Rukia hanya memiliki tinggi badan 144 cm. kenapa bisa sependek itu,y? *plaak* hehe.. Mungkin karena Rukia kurang makan makanan yang bergizi(?). Ya,iyalah.. Rukia kan harus menanggung penderitaan ini karena ayahnya mempunyai hutang sebesar 1 milyar pada bandar judi, dan si tua sialan itu menjadikan anaknya,Rukia. sebagai jaminannya. Jadi selama 7 tahun terakhir ini semenjak ibunya meninggal Rukia hidup menjadi gelandangan dan dikejar-kejar oleh preman2 yang di sewa oleh si bandar judi untuk menangkap Rukia.

"hadow.. sumpek banget ya rasanya.., E-eh..B-bau..!"Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar gubuk kardusnya.'endus-endus' "Huawaaa... aku bau, haha.. pantesan aku kan udah 5 hari belum mandi. soalnya aku takut ketemu sama preman2 sialan itu. jadinya aku mengurung diri di dalam gubuk. Haah.. ya sudah lah." Rukia berjalan menjauhi gubuknya, menudungkan topi jaketnya dan memakai kacamata hitam untuk mengelabui kalau dia bertemu dengan preman2 yang ingin menangkap dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>_Soul Society-Net_<strong>

'Trink-trink..!' suara pintu Cafe-Net itu terbuka.

"Selamat dat—.. E-eh kau tunawisma, mau ngapain masuk sini..! Aduh sana keluar-keluar.. jangan merusak image Net kami yang tersohor donk.." seorang penjaga Net berambut Blonde dengan wajah madesu berusaha mengusir Rukia yang memasuki Net-Cafe itu.

"Hai Kira, apa yang kau lakukan..! jangan lancang terhadap Rukia-ku,ya.." Teriak pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah mencolok yang dia ikat keatas persis menyerupai nanas. matanya agak sipit dengan sepasang bola mata coklat tua dan beberapa tato menghiasi dahinya.

"Yo,Renji." Sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan...!" Pemuda bernama renji itu berusaha memeluk Rukia. Tapi dengan cepat gadis mungil itu pun menghindar.

"Renji, aku ikut mandi ya?"

"Iya.. silakan,Rukia-chan.."

"Makasih." Rukia pun pergi ke belakang kearah kamar mandi.

"Bos,Cewek itu siapa sih? kotor banget.. bau lagi..!"

'Bletak' "Jangan sembarangan ya. Dia itu teman-ku dari waktu SMP.. namanya Rukia. Sudah-sudah kalian kembali bekerja.. lihat banyak pelanggan yang harus kalian layani."

"Ah iya. Baik bos.."

Soul society-Net adalah sebuah Net-cafe yang paling terkenal di kota karakura. Pemiliknya adalah Renji Abarai. pemuda yang sepertinya menaruh hati pada Rukia.

'Trink-trink..!' Terdengar suara pintu Net-Cafe terbuka.

"Selamat datang.."

3 orang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan wajah sangar memasuki net tersebut. berjalan menghampiri Renji.

"Apa kau pernah melihat gadis ini?" Tanya salah satu lelaki itu dengan suara yang terdengar berat, menunjukan sebuah photo seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu.

"Hah? Dia kan..."Tiba-tiba saja Kira si madesu bereaksi sangat kaget ketika melihat photo itu.

"Ti-tidak,aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu." Sergah Renji agak terbata-bata.

"Cih, cepat geledah tempat ini..."

"Ha- hai.. jangan macam-macam ya.. maen geledah tempat orang sembarangan!" Protesan Renji tidak digubris lelaki itu. lalu dia berjalan kearah belakang Net-cafe. Jelas saja Renji dan Kira mencoba menghentikan lelaki tersebut.

Ya, meskipun kira masih sangat kaget melihat photo yang ditunjukan si lelaki berwajah sangar itu. secara berulang-ulang dia menggumam 'Cantiknya..!"

"Kura-kura.." Renji berteriak sampai memekakan telinga hampir sebagian pengunjung Net-cafe.

'Kura-kura!' Rukia yang sudah selesai mandi dan sedang memakai baju terkaget setelah mendengar teriakan temannya itu. "Sial, mereka menemukan-ku.."

'Brakk' 'Duaak' Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka kasar oleh Rukia dan tepat mengenai kepala si lelaki berwajah sangar yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Aarrghh.. sialan, oi tangkap gadis itu.." lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan, sementara Rukia dengan cepat berlari keluar dari kamar mandi menuju pintu belakang Net-cafe.

"Bagus, ayo lari Rukia-chan..!" Teriak Renji semangat(?).

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari Net-cafe, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menelusuri gang-gang sempit ditengah kota karakura. para lelaki berwajah sangar itu pun juga berlari mengejar Rukia. Beberapa kali Rukia hampir saja tertangkap karena dia sempat terkepung oleh para lelaki itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil menghidar juga karena tubuh gadis itu sangat lincah dan gesit. "huft,hampir saja.."

Sekarang dia berlari kearah sebuah bangunan gedung yang sedang direnovasi, menaiki anak tangga gedung tersebut, terus sampai dia akhirnya terjebak diatas atap gedung.

"Sial.. aku terjebak."suara gadis itu terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Mau lari kemana lagi,heh?"

Tapi Rukia belum menyerah juga, dia memanjat pagar kawat yang berada disisi gedung itu.

"Dasar cewek keras kepala, hai ayo cepat turun.. apa kau sudah bosan hidup,heh?"salah satu lelaki itu menatap ngeri kebawah gedung. ya saat ini mereka berada atap gedung yang sangat tinggi. Tapi Rukia terus memanjat dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan lelaki tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara helikopter mendekat. Suaranya semakin memekakan telinga ketika helikopter itu mendarat diatas gedung.

Rukia dan ke-3 lelaki itu terdiam sejenak menunggu siapa yang akan keluar dari halikopter itu. Tidak berselang lama rasa penasaran mereka pun terjawab. seorang Lelaki paruh baya bertubuh tinggi tegap, rambutnya berwarna coklat serta memiliki bola mata berwarna hazel dibalik kacamata kotak berbingkai hitam-nya. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia orang yang sangat baik dan bijaksana.

Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati mereka. kemudian dia berkata "Tolong lepaskan gadis itu?"

"Eh apa kau bilang? cih seenaknya saja kau. dengar ya Gadis ini mempunyai hutang sebesar 1 milyar pada bos kami.."

"Oh jadi begitu. Baiklah.."Lelaki paruh baya itu mengambil sebuah note/cek. lalu dia menuliskan nominal uang dan menandatanganinya. 'sreek' menyobekan secarik kertas dari note itu dan memberikan pada salah satu lelaki berwajah sangar.

"Sa-satu milyar!"

"Itu sudah cukup,kan?"

"Iya. Tapi siapa kau?"

"Ini kartu namaku. Jika ada masalah lain silakan anda datang saja ke kantor-ku."

Silelaki sangar itu membaca tulisan dikartu nama tadi."Aizen Sousuke. Direktur Utama perusahaan kiseki."

"Kiseki? Ah itu kan perusahaan mainan terbesar se-Asia..!"

* * *

><p>'Brrrt..brrrrrt..' Helikopter itu pun terbang meninggalkan atap gedung. Sekarang penumpangnya bertambah satu orang.<p>

"Wow..keren. ini pertama kalinya aku naik helikopter.."

"Oh iya. Siapa nama mu,nona?"

"Eh..Ru-Rukia.."

"Salam kenal Rukia. Aku—"

"Anda adalah Aizen Sousuke. Direktur perusahaan mainan terbesar di Asia yaitu Kiseki." Potong Rukia. "Aku punya ingatan yang bagus. Jadi anda tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. dan daripada itu, kenapa anda membantu-ku sampai harus mengeluarkan uang 1 milyar untuk membayar semua hutang ayahku?"

"Hehe.. tenang saja Rukia, kamu tidak perlu mengembalikan uang pinjamanku itu.."Jawab Aizen santai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hah? Benarkah..!"

"Ya, tapi aku punya satu syarat.. kamu harus menjadi istriku selama 1 bulan kedepan karena umurku juga tinggal 1 bulan lagi. bagaimana Rukia?"Aizen tersenyum pada gadis itu sambil memberikan pulpen dan gulungan kertas.

"A-apa?" Rukia sangat terkejut mendengar syarat itu.

"Kamu hanya harus menandatangani surat ini saja, menemaniku selama 1 bulan sebelum aku mati dan sebagai gantinya kau terbebas dari hutangmu.."Aizen meyakinkan.

"Ta- tapi,kan..." Rukia menggantungkan perkataannya, menatap lekat-lekat bola mata hazel milik Aizen, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca helikopter tepatnya kearah pemandangan kota karakura yang ada dibawah.

Gadis itu terus memutar otaknya."Haah.. Baiklah.."Rukia menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. 'Sabar Rukia,sabar.. ini hanya berlangsung selama 1 bulan dan setelah itu aku akan terbebas dari hutang 1 milyar itu.." Dia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih,Rukia."Aizen menggulung surat perjanjian itu."Kita akan hidup bersama selama 1 bulan kedepan. Semoga kita dapat berbahagia.."

Rukia memaksakan senyumnya."Iya,Aizen-san.."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Bulan Kemudian..<strong>

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berpakaian serba hitam tengah menyebar abu yang berada di dalam guci keramik berwarna putih,di laut karakura. "Terima kasih, Aizen-san.."

Setelah Rukia selesai menyebar abu Aizen sousuke di laut Karakura, perahu yang ditumpanginya merapat ke dermaga. Dia berjalan keluar perahu sambil memegang figura photo Aizen.

"Selamat siang,nona Rukia.."Seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna pink mencolok,berdiri ditepi dermaga didampingi seorang wanita bertubuh sexy dengan ukuran payudara yang sangat besar, rambut orange panjangnya yang bergelombang beterbangan tertiup angin laut. "masih ingat aku?"

"Ah ya,tentu saja Tuan Szayel. Anda asisten Aizen-san,kan?"

"Iya. tepat sekali hehe.. oh iya perkenalkan ini Rangiku Matsumoto. Dia adalah pengacara keluarga Sousuke." Rukia berjabat tangan dengan wanita itu.

"Baiklah, kontrak-ku sudah selesai. Terima kasih banyak."Rukia membungkukan badannya lalu berjalan pergi meninggal kan dermaga.

"Tunggu dulu,kamu mau pergi kemana?"Szayel mencoba menghentikan Rukia.

"Aku mau pulang. kontraknya sudah selesai,kan?"

"Kata siapa sudah selesai?"Balas Szayel.

"Baiklah Rukia,tugasmu selanjutnya sesuai dengan isi perjanjian yang kamu tanda tangani adalah mengasuh 6 anak angkat Aizen Sousuke selama 3 bulan."Lanjut Rangiku menunjukan gulungan kontrak yg pernah di tanda tangani Rukia.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak tau ada kontrak seperti itu.."Rukia tercengang.

"hihihi.."Szayel malah cengengesan."Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak membaca semua isi perjanjian dalam gulungan kontrak."

"Jika kamu menolak,kamu harus segera mengembalikan uang 1 milyar milik Aizen Sousuke itu sekarang ?"Jelas Rangiku.

"Haaaah.. ini sih namanya penipuan!"Teriak Rukia frustasi.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri tidak membaca semua isi perjanjiannya."ulang Szayel sambil tersenyum.

"Akhh.. iya ya baiklah, Cuma 3 bulan kan?" szayel dan Rangiku mengangguk.

"Hmm,sekarang ayo kita menuju ke las noches Castle untuk menemui ke-6 anak angkat Aizen."

"Yey,Lets go..!"szayel berlarian masuk kedalam limosin,diikuti Rukia yg berwajah masam dan rangiku.

* * *

><p>9_9<p>

* * *

><p>Aizen Sousuke memiliki 6 anak angkat dengan latar belakang yang berbeda-beda. Aizen berharap salah satu dari mereka kelak akan meneruskan Perusahaan Kiseki miliknya.<p>

**ASHIDO**, anak pertama keluarga Sousuke yang berusia 29 tahun. Berjiawa bebas dan tidak bekerja. Hobbynya melukis dan bepergian dari 1 kota ke kota lain. Pemuda berambut merah jabrik dan berparas tampan ini memiliki banyak pacar yang tersebar disetiap kota di Jepang(?).

**GRIMMJOW**, anak kedua berusia 27 tahun. Anggota geng motor, yang sepintas terlihat urakan dan jahil. Grimm memiliki postur tubuh sangat tinggi dan rambut berwarna biru muda kontras dengan bola matanya. Dia juga bekerja sebagai kurir pengantar barang.

**ICHIGO**, anak ketiga berusia 24 tahun. malam hari Dia bekerja sebagai Freelance host yang bekerja dari satu tempat ketempat lain demi mengangkat namanya sebagai host no.1, karena penampilan dan kemahirannya berkomunikasi. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut orange mencolok ini sering beradu mulut dengan Grimm si anak k-2. tapi kadang mereka juga terlihat sangat akrab.

**ULQUIORRA**, anak keempat berusia 22 tahun. Seorang model di sebuah majalah Kharismatik dan digemari para karena suatu sebab dia menjadi phobia terhadap wanita dan tidak bisa berdekatan dengan wanita dalam jarak kurang dari 1 meter.

**GgIO**, anak kelima yang berusia 17 pelajar SMA. Sebenarnya dia adalah seorang ahli sulap yang karena suatu sebab dimasa lalunya,Ggio mengurung diri didalam kamarnya dan sampai sekarang dia belum pernah keluar2 lagi.

**TOUSHIRO**, anak keenam berusia 14 tahun. Cerdas namun sering ditindas oleh teman2nya disekolahnya. Toushiro menganggap teman yang menindasnya hanya iri kepadanya karena dia pandai berolahraga dan cerdas dlm hal pelajaran. Hobbynya adalah bermain saham dan di Usianya yang masih sgt muda ini,Toushiro mampu menghasilkan cukup banyak Uang dari bermain saham.

* * *

><p>9_9<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Los Noches Castle..<strong>

Sebuah Castle bergaya eropa clasic berdiri kokoh di atas bukit Hueco Mundo daerah dataran tinggi yang berada disebelah utara kota Karakura.

"Wow.."Rukia sangat kagum melihat Castle itu,lalu dia pun ikut memasuki Castle itu bersama Rangiku dan szayel. Interiol dalam Castle itu sangat indah dan unik, setelah berjalan menulusuri sebuah lorong akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pintu berukuran besar dengan ukiran kayunya yang sangat khas.

"Ayo silakan masuk nona Rukia.."Szayel memberikan sebuah isyarat padanya untuk membuka pintu.

Rukia pun mencoba membuka pintu itu,segala cara telah dilakukan Rukia untuk membukanya..mendorong,menarik gagang pintunya sampai menendang pintu malang itu karena dia kesal tidak bisa membuka pintunya.

"hihihi.."terdengar suara cengengesan Szayel. "hehe..Kena kau hehehe.. maaf nona Rukia dari tadi aku bercanda terus hehehe.. pintu yang sebenarnya ada disini.."pemuda bertubuh ramping itu berbalik dan menekan sebuah tombol berbentuk kelelawar di seberang pintu tadi. dan dinding disebalahnya pun terbuka. "ayo silakan masuk, nona-naona..."

"Cih.."Rukia mendengus kesal."Baiklah jadi mana anak-anak Aizen yang harus aku urus itu?"Rukia berjalan memasuki ruangan yang lumayan banyak sekali pajangan2 barang2 antik, seperangkat kursi dan meja di tengah ruangan yang berjumlah 7 kursi dan tepat didepanya terdapat 2 buah tangga yang yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon diatas dan sebuah photo besar dengan figura berlapis emas terpajang didinding ruangan itu ya, itu adalah photo Aizen Sousuke.

"Ah.. mereka pasti ada diruangan ini..,ayo silakan masuk.."Szayel membuka sebuah pintu diruang itu. lalu Rukia dan Rangiku pun mengikuti Szayel masuk.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"Rukia berteriak kaget saat melihat pemandangan didalam Ruangan itu."Si-siapa kalian?"

**To Be Continue..**

Yosh chapter 1 akhirnya slese juga. hhe

Baiklah tolong di Review saja ya^^

hehehe...XXD


	2. Chapter 2 : Mother Goal

**Disclamer **: **Bleach** punya om **Tite Kubo**, saya Cuma pinjem

Chara'nya aja hhe.

**Rated **: T.

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Drama.

**Starring : Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen Sousuke, Renji Abarai**, and many more.. *Bletak.._'bilang aja males ngetik_..' hhe

**Warning** : **EYD** yang kurang sempurna, **Typo **yang _Mungkin_ bertebaran, **Gaje** dan hal-hal **Nista** lainx.. hha

Oh iya, buat yang minat dan suka sama fic saya, silakan baca. terus yang gak suka tapi udah terlanjur buka fic saya paksain aja buat baca ye.. hohoho XD*Maksa* hha

So enjoyed this fic guys^^..

**Homeless Mother**

**Chapter 2 : Mother Goal **

"Huaaa Si-siapa kalian! Dan kenapa kalian telanjang seperti itu?" teriak Rukia kaget. Ketika melihat pemandangan di ruangan sauna itu.

Di ruang sauna itu berkumpul empat anak aizen. Mereka Grimmjow si anak kedua, Ichigo si anak ketiga, Ulquiora si anak keempat dan Toushiro si anak keenam. Lalu ada Ggio si anak kelima yang mengurung diri di ruangannya, tapi terhubung dengan kamera.

"Hai kami ini sedang sauna, ya wajar saja kalau kami setengah telanjang.. dasar cewek aneh." Ujar Grimmjow agak kesal.

"Kyaaa… Jangan mendekat..!" si anak ke-4 Ulquiorra terlihat sangat ketakutan dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan diam di sudut ruang sauna.

"paman szayel siapa kakak itu?" Tanya Toushiro dengan santainya. Sepertinya bocah ini yang paling tenang diantara semua anak angkat aizen dan tentunya yang paling imut xixixixixi.

"hmm.."ichigo si anak ke-3 hanya tersenyum menggoda dan memperhatikan Rukia dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki sambil nyeruput juice jeruknya. Ckckckck jeruk kok minum jeruk -_- *di gampar ichi*

"Ok anak-anak tenang semuanya.. aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian." Ujar szayel maju beberapa langkah kedepan tepat ditengah ruangan sauna."wanita ini adalah Rukia sousuk-"

"Apa ayah mengadopsi seorang anak lagi?"Potong Ggio dari dalam layar Tv.

"Eh? Hahahaha bukan Ggio.. makannya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Rukia ini adalah istri Aizen-san dan mulai hari ini Rukia akan tinggal di Los noches castel sebagai ibu kalian." Jelas szayel dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aapaaa..!" serentak keempat anak angkat aizen itu teriak tidak percaya kecuali ichigo yang tersedak juice jeruknya.

"kau gila tuan szayel ma-mana mungkin aku bias tinggal dikebun binatang seperti ini."Rukia sangat kesal dan dia pun beranjak pergi.

"Eh? Hai tunggu.."lelaki berambut pink itu pun pergi mengejar Rukia yang meninggalkan ruang sauna dan diikuti oleh rangiku.

"Rukia tunggu dulu sebentar"szayel terus berusaha menghentikan Rukia.

"Apalagi sekarang"Rukia pun berhenti dan berbalik kearah szayel dan Rangiku.

"Rukia-san."sekarang rangiku yang angkat bicara."apakah kau telah melihat ini."Rangiku menunjukkan persetujuan pernikahan yang pernah ditandatangani Rukia saat pertama bertemu dengan aizen dulu. Lalu Rukia pun membaca surat perjanjian itu.'Menjadi istri Aizenselama sebulan#Jika ini terpenuni, maka semua hutangnya dianggap lunas#Jika ini tidak dipenuhi, maka hutang itu harus dikembalikan secepatnya#Tinggal di Los noches castle selama tiga bulan dan menjadi ibu bagi keenam anak-anakku#Jika ini tidak dipenuhi, maka hutang itu harus dikembalikan secepatnya secara tunai.

Tentu saja Rukia punprotes, karena tidak pernah merasa melihat perjanjian itu sebelumnya. Ia merasa telah ditipu oleh aizen. Pengacara szayel mengingatkan kalau ini tidak dipenuhi, maka Rukia harus mengembalikan sejumlah uang hutangnya secara tunai saat ini juga. Dan Rukia pun menjadi bimbang.

"Ini.."Szayel memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Rukia. Gulungan itu berisi hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan Rukia sebagai ibu dari keenam anak angkat Aizen, yang disebut mother goal.

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes Rukia.

"Ini juga buku yang berisi profil keenam anak Aizen-san dan peta castle ini. Well, semoga berhasil," Rangiku lalu pergi a.k tiba-tiba menghilang.

"baiklah aku masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan, bye Rukia."Szayel pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

0

Rukia yang ditinggalkan pengacara Szayel dan rangiku pun gondok. Lalu dia pergi ke ruangan tengah yang tadi dia datangi. ia kemudian mulai membaca gulungan yang tadi diberikan szayel sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. Tanpa diketahui, tiba-tiba kursi itu meluncur cepat kebawah.

"Kyaaaaaaa…." Kontan saja Rukia kaget dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rukia tiba di sebuah ruangan. Tepatnya ruang olahraga. Disana tampak tiga orang anak-anak Aizen, Grimmjow,Ulquiorra dan toushiro tengah menikmati juice dengan seragam olahraga masing-masing. (cepet banget padahal tadi mereka lagi sauna eh sekarang udah ada di ruang olahraga lagi ckckckck ajaib *plaak)

"ciih.. kau lagi."grim jengkel. Lalu dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan menghampiri rukia. "Mumpung kau ada disini bagaimana kalau kita bertanding basket?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau menang kami akan menuruti semua kemauan mu. Tapi jika kami yang menag kau harus meninggalkan castel ini secepatnya. Bagaimana?"

"3 lawan 1? Yang benar saja ini tidak adil.." Protes Rukia.

"Hmm benar juga ya.."Ujar grimm dengan tampang Blo'on nya. *di lempar ke sungai*. "Baikalah tunggu sebentar. Inoue-san…." Teriak grimm. Lalu tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita berambut orange panjang dengan tubuh yang sintal menggunakan pakaian maid. pelayan rumah itu yang ternyata bersembunyi di sebuah lukisan dinding. Rukia semakin heran dengan rumah aneh ini.

Grimm memberikan sebuah kode kepada gadis pelayan itu, kode yang berarti menyuruh inoue untuk mengalah. Dan pertandinganpun dimulai. Dengan lincah Rukia merebut bola dari Ulqui yang ketakutan pada wanita, dioper pada Inoue-san dan . . . hap, satu bola masuk dengan sukses.

"Inoue-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?" grimm geram dengan ulah Inoue-san.

"Huh, bukannya tadi dia memintaku untuk bermain sebaik-baiknya dengan dua orang?" Inoue-san bingung. Rupanya ia tadi tidak mengerti sinyal dari Grimm yang memintanya untuk mengalah. (hahaha, poor grimm-chan XD).

0

Meski sudah kalah, grimm, ulqui dan toushiro masih belum menyerah. Mereka kali ini menantang Rukia untuk mengeluarkan Ggio, si anak kelima yang sudah setahun lebih tidak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kalau kau bisa mengeluarkan dia dalam sepuluh menit, maka kau menang," ucap grimm senang sambil mulai memencet penghitung waktu mundur. Singakat cerita mereka ber4 telah berada di depan kamar Ggio.

Rukia berusaha membujuk Ggio untuk keluar dengan cara mengajaknya berbicara di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia membaca profile Ggio di gulungan keluarga Sousuke. Ggio adalah mantan pesulap cilik yang terkenal. Tapi setahun belakangan ini ia memilih mengurung dirinya di ruangan.

Menyadari usahanya gagal (kasihan sekali Rukia di kacangin xixixixi), Rukia mengintip ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat Ggio yang sedang makan dari delivery order. Mengetahui hal itu Rukia langsung mendapat ide. Ia menuju tempat delivery order yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari castle. Kebingungan, Rukia masuk ke rumah makan itu. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Ketika muncul, seseorang berbaju koki dengan tampang aneh dan sikap aneh. Tentu saja ia tidak bersedia memberitahukan caranya mengirimkan makanan pada Ggio.

Waktu terus berjalan. Rukia kembali ke castle. Ia masih saja membujuk Ggio untuk keluar. Kali ini ia mengiming-imingi Ggio dengan kisah sebelum ia mengurung diri di ruangan itu. Tentu saja Ggio kesal, ia membanting fotonya yang memenangkan sebuah kompetisi.

Ketiga anak angkat Aizen yang lain, grimm, ulqui dan toushiro duduk menunggu. Mereka dengan senang memperhatikan Rukia yang dikerjai oleh Ggio. Waktu 10 menita akhirnya habis. Rukia lalu masuk ke ruangan sebelah, dan . . . lampu peringatan merah berbunyi lalu tepung dilemparkan ke arah Rukia dari berbagai arah. (poor Rukia). Tentu saja ini perbuatan 3 serangkai pemuda yang kurang kerjaan itu.

Rukia yang belepotan tepung tentu saja kesal. Apalagi disambut tawa cekikikan ketiga serangkai itu. Rukia kemudian pergi, ia menuju SS-net milik temannya, Renji.

0

"Kenapa kau hanya punya baju seperti ini?" protes Rukia pada Renji setelah mandi dan ganti baju merah seksi ala China. Sebenarnya Renji sudah sejak lama membeli baju itu khusus untuk Rukia xixixixi.

Personil SS- net terpesona oleh kecantikan Rukia. Tidak terkecuali Kira dan temannya yang lain, "Kawaiii—manisnya!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang memasuki SS- net . Kaget ia melihat Rukia yang berpakaian manis dan sudah rapi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tegur Rukia heran.

Tersadar dari keterpesonannya, Ichigo mengajak Rukia bicara. Ia meminta Rukia untuk tidak menyerah menaklukkan grimm dan anak-anak aizen yang lain. Tapi pembicaraan mereka terganggu oleh kehadiran seseorang yang menyita perhatian Rukia. Buru-buruRukia keluar dan mengejar orang itu.

"Hai Ru-Rukia.." Panggil Ichigo kebingungan.

0

"Oyaji—ayah!" dengan high-heelnya Rukia mengejar laki-laki yang ternyata ayahnya itu.

"Oh, Rukia bagiamana kabarmu? Hutang, semua sudah lunas kan?" Tanya ayah Rukia tak tahu malu.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya. Suatu saat akan aku kembalikan. Kenapa kau pergi saat ibu sekarat?" protes Rukia.

Keduanya kelelahan, lalu berhenti berlari, "Tidak seharusnya orang seperti aku ini memiliki keluarga. Aku kasihan pada ibumu itu," ucap ayah Rukia yang bernama shunshui Kyoraku.

"Ibu hanya ingin berada di dekatmu," ucap Rukia.

Lalu tiba-tiba laki-laki itu pura-pura berusaha bunuh diri agar Rukia tidak mengejarnya lahi dengan berdiri diatas jembatan. Tentu saja Rukia kaget.

"Aw aw aw, sakit! Ah, rupanya ibumu belum menginginkan aku menyusulnya," ucap Kyoraku-san yang ternyata terpeleset dan jatuh di atas truk pengangkut kardus bekas.

Sementara itu Rukia hanya bisa memandangi kepergian ayahnya dari atas jembatan.

0

Rukia kembali ke castle. Kali ini ia berkeras akan menaklukan Ggio. Rukia membawa beberapa barang ciptaanAizen-san, berharap ini bisa membantunya untuk memaksa Ggio keluar dari ruangannya.

Penghitung waktu mundur sepuluh menit dinyalakan. Pertama semacam peledak yang dipasangkan di pintu, tapi gagal. Kali kedua, Rukia mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dengan kapak besar(kecil2 maenannya kapak besar hahahah *plaak). Bukan pintu yang terbuka, tapi malah kapak yang terpotong. Kapak itu melayang dan nyaris mengenai Ulqui. Tapi rukia belum menyerah. Ketiga kalinya ia mencoba dengan mesin pemotong kayu, dan . . . masih juga gagal.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara terdengar. Suara mesin.

"Ah, sudah nyala, bagaimana sekarang? Dingin kan disana?" Tanya Rukia, sementara ketiga anak angkat Aizen yang lain heran melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ggio heran.

"Aku pikir, sepertinya aku membekukan ruanganmu. Aku baru saja menyalakan system pendingin. Pernah dengar cold sleep? Katanya kalau dibekukan sembari tidur, maka kau akan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Luar biasa."

"Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak mungkin!" Ggio semakin kedinginan

"Ya, tentu saja. Btw, kau mesti tidur sampai masa depan cerah ada untukmu. Ohh iya, tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya. Mungkin kau bisa mati sebelum terbangun lagi."

"Jangan bercanda! Hentikan sekarang juga! Hei, hentikan!" Ggio mulai ketakutan.

Rukia mulai monolognya, "Hei, kau tahu, aku juga tidak punya keluarga. Selama ini aku sendirian. Aku selalu menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan selalu berpikir, ini bukan aku. Hidup seperti itu melelahkan, kau tahu? Setiap hari terasa berat dan menyakitkan. Aku mulai membenci segala hal. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir untuk mati saja. Tapi . . . setelah bertemu Aizen-san, perlahan aku mengerti kalau aku tidak sendirian. Pemandangan di luar sungguh menakjubkan. Tadinya aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku bisa punya masa depan. Sendirian, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengetahui semua itu. Satu langkah saja, dan dunia akan berubah . . . well itu akhir monolog-ku. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sepertinya kau tidak peduli akan hidup atau mati," Rukia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sepuluh menit nyaris habis. Hingga akhirnya, di detik-detik terakhir . . Dan Ggio pun akhirnya keluar.

"Ggio. . . " Grimm speechless.

" . . . keluar," Ulqui melanjutkan kalimat Grimm dengan speechless juga.

Rukia tentu saja senang, karena kali ini ia berhasil. Rukia menagih janji mereka untuk makan bersama di ruang makan sebagai terpenuhinya mother goal. Sementara Grimm masih saja mengelak kalau ia keluar karena tidak tahan dingin di dalam.

0

Rukia dengan semangat membuat masakan di dapur. Setelah jadi ia membawanya ke ruang makan, "Maaf, sudah menunggu," ucapnya ceria yang langsung berubah masam karena ke6 anak angkat Aizen ternyat tidak menepati janji mereka.

0

Ggio si pertapa akhirnya mau keluar ruangannya. Ia mengambil fotonya yang memenangkan kompetisi. Dan Ggio tersenyum sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Di suatu tempat, tampak Ashido si anak tertua tengah melukis. Seorang laki-laki mendekat, dan bertanya tentang lukisan Ashido itu. Dia tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Ini gambar . . . penghancuran dunia," sambil memandangi gambar Los Noches castle di depannya.

0

..Las Noches Castel..

Rukia sangat kesal karena ulah anak-anaknya (?) itu. Akhirnya ia memakan sendiri makanan yang tadi sudah ia siapkan.

"Haruskah aku kembali? Tapi aku punya syarat," terdengar sebuah suara.

Rukia menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. Ternyata disana ada Ichigo yang sedang nangkring di lantai dua, memandangi Rukia makan sambil tersenyum.

"Dari yang aku dengar, kau mendapat bagian warisan besar dari Aizen Sousuke."

"Warisan?" Rukia heran.

"Ya warisan. Jadi aku ingin kau . . . memberikannya padaku," tawar Ichigo."Bagaimana?"

"Memberikannya padamu?" Rukia menjadi sangat bingung-_-.

TBC.

Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa Update juga hehehe maaf lama^^

Soalnya aku gak ada waktu buat updatenya fyuuh hehe XXD.

Ok deh tolong Review nya ya^^


End file.
